Albion (High School DxD)
Summary Albion is one of the two legendary Heavenly Dragons, widely renowned as the Vanishing Dragon. He used to wander as a lonely and isolated dragon as a result of his deadly poison which was feared even by the gods, until he encountered Ddraig who was immune to it. Subsequently, they developed a fierce rivalry that led to numerous fights, one of which culminated in their downfall as their bodies were destroyed after interfering in the war between the three major factions, with their souls being sealed in separate Sacred Gears. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Albion, Gwiber, "Vanishing Dragon", "White Dragon Emperor", "White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Dragon, Heavenly Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Telepathy, Summoning, Teleportation, Large Size, Breath Attack, Rage Power, Energy Projection, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp, halve, distort, and compress space), Size Manipulation (Can halve and compress the size of living and non-living things), Existence Erasure (Can compress targets into nothingness and extinction), Dream Manipulation (Compression Divider is said to be capable of compressing even dreams), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits. Compression Divider is said to be capable of affecting dreams), Empathic Manipulation (One of his previous hosts could halve the negative emotions of the previous users of the Boosted Gear), Statistics Reduction (Can continuously halve the power of his targets and add it to his own, and halve the power of attacks until they significantly weaken or disperse entirely), Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales are resistant to magical attacks), Time Stop (As a result of his power, Vali was impervious to the effects of Forbidden Balor View), Fire Manipulation (Ddraig's Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames is ineffective on him), and Death Manipulation (As a result of his power, Vali can survive in the Dimensional Gap, a world of void that kills whatever is inside of it by exposing them to nothingness) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Ddraig) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Ddraig) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali) Durability: Small Country level+ (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali) Stamina: High Range: At least several dozen kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Albion is a skilled combatant, having continuously fought Ddraig and honed his abilities for many years. Weaknesses: Dragon slaying weaponry and abilities. With the use of Divide, it is possible for him to absorb excess energy, but this is expelled through his wings. He prefers not to use Reduce in battle, and is prideful like the majority of dragons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Divide:' It allows Albion to halve the power of targets and add it to his own after making contact with them. A variation of the ability can continuously halve and compress the size of animate and inanimate targets in the vicinity. Additionally, it can halve and compress space itself, sealing targets in a spatial distortion and can be used to halve and compress attacks until they are greatly weakened or diminished entirely. It is also said to be capable of compressing even dreams. As shown with one of his previous possessors, its ability to halve extends to hatred, grudges, feelings of resentment and other emotions. *'Reduce:' Albion's special ability. He releases a unique type of poison that destroys both the body and soul of his targets. However, it is ineffective on inorganic objects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Dragons Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Size Users Category:Rage Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Poison Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Space Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6